Little Toy Guns
by Cassie-the-Librarian
Summary: Maya sings a song about her childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I am soo sorry for not updating any of my other stories yet, I kinda have a little case of writers block. But I am working on them!**

 **Anyway, I was listening to music when Little Toy Guns came on and I thought to myself, "wow that sounds like a good song for Maya". And Bam! here we are. I hope you all like it.**

 **Little Toy Guns by Carrie Underwood**

* * *

 _In between coats in the closet_

 _She held onto that heart shaped locket_

 _Staring at a family, flawless_

 _But it ain't a pretty picture tonight_

Flashback (Past-2006)

A seven year old Maya Hart sat in the back of her closet. The only sound she could hear was of her parents arguing. It seemed like they were always arguing. She didn't understand why they had to fight with each other.

 **Why can't they just get along with each other like Riley's do?** She wondered to herself. **It's like this every night.**

Maya sat down in the corner of her small closet. She didn't understand why they had to fight. Sometimes it was about when Katy went for an audition instead of going to work or pick Maya up from school, sometimes it was about when her dad broke things on accident around the house or it was about Maya. Which tonight it was about when her dad dropped the new faucet that he was installing and it broke.

 _Mom and Daddy just won't stop it_

 _Fighting at the drop of a faucet_

 _Cuts through the walls, catastrophic_

 _She's caught in the crossfire_

"You are always yelling at me for spending a lot of money, then you go and break the faucet and we have to spend the money to buy a new one!" Katy yelled.

"Me?! You would rather chase your stupid dream of becoming an actress than be with your on daughter. A dream you have no hope of achieving! Do you think Maya deserves that? A mother who does not even care about her?"

 _Puts her hands over her ears_

 _Starts talking through the tears_

 _And she's saying, and she's praying_

Maya would always cover her ears to block out the noise but nothing worked. She could always hear them yelling at each other. That's how every night went. It started with the other parent doing something wrong, then it went to Maya. When it got to this part of the fight, with her hands over her ears, Maya would always say a little prayer.

 _I wish words were like little toy guns_

 _No sting, no hurting no one_

 _Just a bang, bang rollin off your tongue_

 _Yeah, no smoke, no bullets_

 _No kick from the trigger when you pull it_

 _No pain, no damage done_

 _And just a bang, bang rollin off your tongue_

Sometimes Maya would pretend that they were always pretending like when Maya, Riley and a bunch of friends would play house as school when they were younger. And that they would come in and play with Maya until bed time.

 _Wish there was a white flag waving_

 _Or that they were just faking_

 _And it was just a game they were playing_

 _Like shoot-'em-up cowboys_

 _Leave the plastic pistols in the front yard_

 _Throw away the scorecard_

 _And just turn off all the noise_

 _I wish words were like little toy guns_

 _No sting, no hurting no one_

 _Just a bang, bang rollin off your tongue_

 _Yeah, no smoke, no bullets_

 _No kick from the trigger when you pull it_

 _No pain, no damage done_

 _And just a bang, bang rollin off your tongue_

That night Maya's dad left like he always did after a fight. This time, though, he never came back. It was a night Maya would never forget. Katy cried herself asleep that night. That night had such an impact on Maya that she wrote down her thoughts and feelings about it in so she would never forget it into her favorite blue journal.

 _Oh, I wish the didn't cut like a knife_

 _I wish they didn't break you inside_

 _I wish they didn't bang, bang_

 _Make you wanna run..._

(Present-2013)

Maya was sitting up on a stage with a guitar on her knee and a big banner above her that reads "John Quincy Adams Middle School Talent Show!". And she was singing a song from her childhood, written in a faded blue journal.

 _I wish words were like little toy guns_

 _No sting, no hurting no one_

 _Just a bang, bang rollin off your tongue_

 _Yeah, no smoke, no bullets_

 _No kick from the trigger when you pull it_

 _No pain, no damage done_

 _And just a bang, bang rollin off your tongue_

 _Oh, like little toy guns._

* * *

 **And yes the song going on through the whole story is when Maya is on stage at the talent show. I hope you liked it. Please, if you haven't read any of my other stories, please read them and comment on them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Little Toy Guns or GMW**

 **Favorite, follow and review!**

 **Peace,**

 **-Cassie-the-Librarian**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was asked to add the crowds reaction and a little LUCAYA.**

 **Guest: thanks and thanks for the idea of this chapter.**

 **Abi T: thanks**

 **kayla.m-r: thanks**

* * *

The crowd cheered as Maya finished her song. Riley stood clapping. Followed by Cory andTopanga, Shawn and Katy, Lucas, Farkle and everyone else. Maya smiled as she left the stage. She hugged them all, ending with Lucas.

"I loved that song, Maya." He whispered into her ear. "But I have a feeling that there is more to it."

"Ya, there is." They broke apart.

Lucas waited for her to continue, but when she didn't, he realizethat she wasn't going to say anything with the others there. Lucas put his arm around Maya's waist.

"We are going to go for a walk. We'll meet you guys back at the Matthews' house."

After saying their goodbyes, Maya and Lucas walked out the front doors of their school holding hands.

"So, about your song, Maya."

"I found it in one of my old diaries from her I was a little kid. The song is about when my mom and dad were fighting, which was almost every night."

Lucas qently squeezed her hand.

"When I found it, it was just a little kids poem. So I just touched it a little. When I was working on the song, I realized something."

"What?"

Maya took a deep breath.

"I don't like it when people leave me. My dad left me and I was devastated."

Lucas stopped and took Maya's shoulders in his hands.

"Maya, I will never leave you. I promise with all my heart."

Maya huged him. Lucas hugged her back.

"I will never leave you. I love you."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Favorite, follow and review!**

 **Peace,**

 **-Cassie-the-Librarian**


End file.
